Tired
by PamaChan
Summary: A simple smut fic for a friend! LeeNeji


**A/N: A little smut one shot for a friend who is having a bad day!**

**This was fueled by listening to the Chimoku no Okite BL drama CD! And reading my library of yaoi XD**

**#**

It's been a long fucking day for Neji Hyuuga.

The young Jounin walked into his apartment and slammed the door a little too rough. First he'd woken up late because his obnoxious boyfriend had decided they needed to stay up until it was almost four in the morning.

Not to mention the Hokage had been on his back for the past week, not letting him enjoy his down time between his S-rank missions.

The long haired brunette sighed heavily and let his stiff shoulders slump. Rock Lee wouldn't be back until the next day, he was on a short mission with Naruto, Sakura and Sai. The Hyuuga slipped his white robes off and stripped down into his shorts.

It was the middle of summer and much too hot for seven o'clock. Neji tied his hair up, off his back and grabbed a can of green tea out of the fridge. Cracking the tab as he moved into the master bedroom, half naked. He was in his own home and the only one that would bother him would be Hinata and she was busy dealing with her two trouble making teammates.

He sipped the tea and sat down at his desk. He flicked the lamp on and starred angrily at the paper work waiting for him. He really did need to get it done by the end of the week and he didn't want to save it all for Friday.

He indolently began writing. The scribble of the pen filled the quiet house along with the clinking of his can. He would roll his neck every couple of minutes, the stiff joints refusing to crack.

_So bored…_

Neji wasn't usually one to complain but it'd been a long day and it was only going to be a longer week. With his ever permanent scowl the Hyuuga left his work for tomorrow and washed up for bed.

He let his hair fall over his shoulders as the afternoon quickly changed into night. He opened the windows to let the cool night breeze fill the bedroom.

Lying in the middle of the bed he relaxed into the soft, blissful comfort of the bedding. His breathing slowed and the air mixed with the cold summer night air and the always lingering sent Lee left in their bed.

Neji opened one of his lavender eyes and stared at the dark green sheets, Lee hadn't let him pick any other color, saying he needed to be surrounded by 'youth' or something like that.

A soft smile slipped through his hard exterior. Breathing in the scent as he pressed his face into the bedding.

He curled his back and gripped the sheets in his hands. His long brown hair lying, spread out across the dark blankets.

A dim fuzzy feeling filled his mind as he drifted into a light sleep. The comfy bed hugging his side, not letting him go as sleep pulled him under.

His breathing slowed again and his chest rose slowly to match it. A calm expression covered his face as he hugged the lingering smell of Lee.

**#**

Rock Lee waved good bye to the three and quickly made his way home. His usually grin painted on his face as he reached the front door and found it unlocked. He raised an eyebrow but dismissed it and walked into the house.

It was nearing two in the morning, thankfully the mission hadn't been very difficult and he had been able to get back quickly. Much faster than his friends would've liked, but they didn't have a sexy Hyuuga waiting at home for them.

He removed his Chunin vets, weights and bright orange leg warmers. He quickly noticed how cool the house was, he closed the windows and he made his way back towards the bedroom. Sure enough, Neji was curled up in a ball sleeping quietly.

Lee smiled as he removed the rest of his clothing, leaving on his spandex boxers on as he climbed in bed next to his Hyuuga.

Neji's muffled voice spoke into the bed as Lee quickly realized the brunette was only wearing shorts. Not that he minded at all.

He kissed Neji's cheek, nuzzling his nose against the Jounin's crook in his neck. The Hyuuga stirred awake, grumbling.

"L-lee? What, when'd you get back?" His tired slurring speck made Lee want to squish his face for being so cute. The Chunin just placed a light butterfly kiss on the other's neck.

"Just now, we got back a little early."

Neji turned and lied against the other man's chest. He yawned and accused the green-lover lazily. "You didn't make them run because you got impatient, did you?"

Lee cringed and laughed nervously, Neji always knew everything.

"Lee." Neji's annoyed tone let the taijutsuist know he was awake now.

"But I wanted to see you so much." Lee whined as he wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga, kissing the long pale neck.

Neji frowned a little at hearing about Lee's immaturity. His light anger disappeared as Lee's mouth wrapped itself on his jugular and sucked. He gulped and felt Lee smirk against his neck as he continued to suck and bite softly.

The Hyuuga pressed his back into the bed and watched as Lee climbed on top of him, hands moving to the pale, porcelain chest, his rough, tan fingers running over Neji's smoother skin. Lee's thumb rubbing over one dull pink nipple, the Chunin smirked and licked Neji's neglected one.

The Hyuuga shivered as watched as his boyfriend worked on his chest. It was like a switch had been flicked and the two men change from calm lovey-dovey to sloppy smut in a matter of seconds.

Neji could feel the Chunin moving his hands south. He breathed out the green-lover's name and gasped as Lee brought their hips together. The sweet friction name the Hyuuga bit his lip to stop from making any embarrassing sounds. It really had been too long since they'd done anything. Not to mention how much Neji needed to just let loose and release some of his stress.

"L-Lee." He groaned softly as he neck bent back, head pressing into the bed. Lee obvious erection rubbing against his inner thigh. He looked down through half lidded lavender eyes.

Lee had to force himself to stop, else he'd finish right there. Neji's face made him blush; the Hyuuga wasn't usually so responsive. The Chunin brought his face to meet the brunette's and the two kissed fiercely. Tongues darting out to taste each other, the loud groan the formed the back of Lee's throat as he sucked on Neji's lips. He loved the taste Neji gave off.

He ground the hips against each other again, slowly moving back and forth as he felt Neji squirm under him. The Hyuuga hooked his arms around the Chunin's neck and deepened their kiss, Neji's knees bent and he pulled his legs up and apart, giving his boyfriend more room to work with.

The Chunin broke their kiss to attack the Hyuuga's neck with love bites and kisses. The Hyuuga twitched as Lee moved his tongue against the quickened heartbeat in his neck.

The tanner man backed away, placing his hands on the Hyuuga's exposed thighs. He could see the pent up frustration behind the lavender eyes that stared back at him. He rubbed circles in the soft flesh and gave Neji a smile before reaching his fingers under the waist band of the Hyuuga's shorts. Pulling them off until the Brunette lied nude in front of him.

Jeez, he was lucky.

Neji's flustered expression was covered in a shade of pink that lit up his cheeks. Lavender eyes, pleaded for relief. Once neat and silky hair was tossed and a bit frizzy on top. The Jounin had long skinny legs that nudged Lee's back, ushering him closer.

"Lee, close your mouth, you look ridiculous." Neji just cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes playfully. The taijutsuist complied and grinned, letting his hand move to the other's cock, teasing it with light touches.

The Hyuuga flinched and his legs flexed around Lee's waist. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and breathed heavily as Lee wrapped his scarred, tan hand around the shaft the pumped slowly.

"L-Lee, just get on with it." Neji panted as his hips jerked on their own, craving more pressure and friction.

"Even the great Neji Hyuuga gets impatient?" Lee coed playfully, enjoying seeing the raw side of the brunette.

Neji just glared weakly but fell back against the bed, gasping as the Chunin's pelvis rubbed against the Hyuuga's crotch. Lee was getting a bit impatient himself now, seeing Neji spread out under him, just waiting for him wasn't helping.

He moved off the brunette, leaving Neji's cock twitching from the lack of touch. The Hyuuga sat up slightly watching as Lee climbed over to the far side of the bed and went through the end table. Neji crawled over and lied against the pillows, enjoying the view of Lee's ass in the air.

The Chunin retuned with a tube half full of lube and opened the cap. Neji motioned for Lee to sit and the green-lover did as he was told.

The long haired brunette straddled his lover and took the bottle from him, He knew it'd go much quick if he just did it himself anyway. Lee removed his spandex boxers as Neji spread the gel out onto his fingers. Moving his hands down, he used one to spread the tight ring as he pressed two of his fingers in with the other.

His inhaled sharply at the missed feeling of being stretched. He moved the fingers in and out, watching Lee's eyes travel his body. The Chunin just wore a blush as he watch the other prepare himself, the Hyuuga's long brown hair falling over his shoulders and brushing against his chest.

Lee took the tube and began to stroke himself slowly with the lube, coating his cock with a nice thick layer. Neji bit his lip as his fingers just barely brushed against where he loved it. He tried again but his finger just were not long enough, he groaned a bit frustrated and removed his fingers.

Lee placed his hands of Neji's waist, licking his lips subconsciously as the Hyuuga reached and positioned himself over the other man's shaft.

Lee leaned up to kiss the suck on the Jounin's chest as Neji slide down onto his lover's manhood. Hissing softly, Neji gripped Lee's shoulder for support. The Chunin moved his knees up to give the Hyuuga something to lean back against.

The long haired brunette was still for a few moments before using his legs to lift himself up and down on Lee's cock.

The green-lover groaned adoringly as the tight heat surrounded him and flooded his head.

Neji continued at a slightly slower pace but he couldn't get much momentum from his position. Lee lifted Neji off of his shaft and turned the two of them over so Neji's back lied against the pillows. The Chunin entered him again, with much more force than Neji's riding.

The Hyuuga's back coiled and Lee knew exactly how to move inside him to hit where he wanted the green-lover to. Lee's thrusts began rough and slow but quickly turned fast and deep as he continued.

Neji bit his lip again, fingers wrapping into the pillow cases, his legs up around the tanner man's waist. Lee gulped between pants as a little sweat began to form on his brow. He thrusted harder and watched the long haired brunette gasped and flinched every time. He began pumping the Hyuuga's cock again as he felt his gut flexing and tightening.

Neji let out a silent whimper as he came, his semen pooling over in Lee's hand. Even though Lee had insane stamina, he was tired from his mission and his usual thirty minutes straight wasn't lasting long tonight.

He kissed the Hyuuga clumsily as he finished, Neji's face twitching as he felt the warm liquid fill him.

Lee caught his breath and pulled out, continuing to kiss the Hyuuga as he moved to lie next to him. The Jounin tiredly kissed back as his eyes glanced to the clock next to their bed.

It was three thirty and he had to be up in less than four hours.

**#**

**There ya go, hun! I how ya feel better! I love ya!**


End file.
